


The straitjacket

by AydiTiger



Series: The perfect pet [2]
Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Stockholm Syndrome, slight blood, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydiTiger/pseuds/AydiTiger
Summary: The Collector gives his new pet a gift. During 'His perfect pet' Includes the song Basic Needs by Jonathan Davis.





	The straitjacket

THE STRAITJACKET WITH JONATHAN DAVIS: BASIC NEEDS

She just laid in her bed, her head throbbing and her stomach screaming for food. It was cold she had to curl up like the small child she now was. The air in the room made her struggle to breath, her collar didn't make it any better either. She didn't even realize in her state that the door opened. She could barely make out His dark figure by the doorway.

  _I may not act like I'm torn apart_  
_But blood don't look deep red when the dark_  
_Surrounds me_  
_I may be frozen down from the fight_  
_The pain belongs to me_

A sharp whistle threw her from her daze and she jumped. A soft sound like a breath was heard, as if he laughed. Wouldn't surprise her, he was a maniac and crazy after all. But still... she sat up like he had commanded and didn't think twice when he motioned her to come with him. Even when it felt like she would collapse she stood up and walked over, like a fucking dog. She was used to it by now anyway. She walked slowly beside him, limping slightly until she finally fell to the hard floor. She started to panic, he sure was pissed now. She tried to stand but her body told her to stay down, as if hands came from the floor and tried to press her down again, and tears came from her eyes, begging that he was not tired of her existence now. She expected him to kick her like he had done not many days before when she had refused to walk. She almost screamed when she felt him lift her up from the ground and she looked up, staring into his animalistic eyes, searching for hatred, any sign that he was going to hurt her, or just emotionless like they used to. She almost started to sob with relief when nothing of this was seen in his eyes. She saw...kindness, sympathy? It must be her fucked up brain that was messing with her, making her see what she wanted to see, but she couldn't shake away the feeling that in those black eyes, they held something, almost human. He must have felt her heart pound like a rabbit's against him because he shushed her gently before he started his walk again, now with her in his arms as if she weighted nothing, but she was half starved after all.

 _But your love surrounds me_  
_Surrounds me, surrounds me_

He never stopped to surprise her and she wondered where the hell he was taking her now. She looked right forward and not around her, walls and lamps passed her vision. Her home. No screams danced anymore by the walls, they must all be asleep, or dead. Her heart pounded again when they finally reached the room he had planned. It was a bathroom, she remembered that this place was like a mace with rooms, it remined her of a hotel off some sorts, so it wasn't that strange that there was a bathroom here. He put her on a chair by the corner and she noticed some clothing was on the dresser. She tilted her head slightly and he showed her that it was a straitjacket, she began to panic again but she forced herself to stay put. She knew the controller to her collar was in one of his pockets and he would not hesitate to use it if she misbehaved. Her throat was sore and no sound escaped her either. He pulled her hoodie off and she was just in her thin, black T-shirt. She couldn't help but noticed how small she really was compared to him, he could easily just kill her but he never did. As if she was special or something. She swallowed as the sickening silence became too much with the only sound being her hoodie hitting the ground softly and the straitjackets’ sound. He put it on her and was pleased she hadn't put up a fight. She now looked more like his dear pet, the perfect one deserved something from him. He noticed the blood by the sides of her mask and pulled her over to the sink to wash it off. Tears came from her eyes again, her body started to hurt. Why was he treating her like this? At first, he was downright evil to her and the next like a caring master taking care of his dog. She even had the feeling she was one of the few ones here that was treated like this by him, that thought made her sick. The others had to suffer so while she leaned to his touch and wanted more of this side of him instead of the scary presence. As he dried her face with a towel he was looking at her. The eyes held the words, don’t’ be afraid of me, I won't hurt you, but at the same you just knew he had something in his mind, that was even more terrifying. But she rather wanted that then the pain. A hand stroked her shoulder before he moved a step away, as if to study his gift more carefully before he motioned with his hand again for her to follow him. But then he looked down the ground for a sec and gestured that he wanted her to crawl, she did so. She has gotten faster with walking like this and her knees didn't hurt like it had done a week ago when he forced her to walk like that. He stroked her spine for a while before a low, almost soft voice was heard.

-Good, pet. Good girl." she almost jumped away from his touch. The voice had sent chills down her spine but also had made her muscles relax. She soon realized it had been him who spoke. He barely spoke at all so even if it was soft she had not been expecting it. He noticed her reaction and smiled slightly before he stood up and she followed him. It was even easier to walk like this than two, she knew she would have just collapsed again. His black boots were the only thing she saw and followed.

 _I don't feel hunger, I don't need air_  
_There's blood in my veins, cause I know you are there_

They were back in her room once again and without hesitation she laid down again to her safety, without him pulling her over. That was a slight struggle as she had to get up like an animal. He studied her again before he came over to her and put something by the bed, her heart pounded again when he was so close but he did not look at her and turned to leave and her heart fell. She didn't want to be alone but didn't have the courage to call him back either. That would just be stupid. He gave a last glance towards her and then he was gone. But something she hadn't felt for days welled up in her body, relief, he had left the door open. Was it a test, to see if she stayed or tried to escape? Whatever it was she was grateful for the little light that filled the room, she hadn't planned to leave anyway. She knew hell was out there, and that was more intimidating than him. She felt safe here. She used her last powers to see what he had left for her. It was a water bottle, a small ghost of smile crept over her lips. She laid down again, noticing the blinking by the corner close to the ceiling. That had held her awake before. But now it was more calming than anything. The small camera, that was impossible not to notice. She knew he was watching, that made her feel like he was with her. Always. Because she was his favourite...

 _I don't need shelter, nothing at all_  
_The reason I'm here_  
_Don't you know that you're all my basic needs?_

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUt4kwtqS48


End file.
